day's at the ark
by perdylexie101
Summary: when the new feme SilverStar comes to the ark she instantly becomes friends with Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker, she is under Prowl's supervision, who really needs her around to help him with his work, but that's all just a normal day at the ark, but soon they find a secret passage hidden under the ark and discover an ancient secret that changes their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1 The start of another day

**"Hi I'm perdylexie101, and I'm SilverStar (the main character and perdylexie's oc) this is a story I'm doing about silver star that takes place at the ark in transformers, please leave comments in the comment section and questions you'd like to ask the characters in the story that I'll be answering at the begging of all the chapters, ok time for the disclaimer**

**SilverStar: I belong to perdylexie101, and the transformers belong to Hasbro**

**Perdylexie101: and let the story begin**

"It was just another day at the ark, everything is normal" thought silver star as she made her way to her office.

?: hey star what's up!

SilverStar: huh!

Star turned and saw a red bot walking up with a big, mischievous grin on his face

SilverStar: hey sideswipe, not getting chased by ratchet again are we?

Sideswipe: nah not this time, heading towards your office are you?

SilverStar: yep, just as soon as I make a trip to prowl's

Sideswipe frowned and groaned

Sideswipe: he's always there and is always grumpy especially at us!

SilverStar giggled

SilverStar: maybe he wouldn't if you two would stop pulling pranks and getting in trouble with him

Sideswipe laughed

Sideswipe: ha you now me star, when it comes to pranking I'm a master and I'll never stop you know that!

SilverStar: yeah just stay out of trouble for awhile will ya sides?

Sideswipe grinned

Sideswipe: we'll see see ya!

Sideswipe ran down the hall past silver star as she shook her head

SilverStar: that bot, he is always getting in trouble the day he stops pranking everyone is the day the decepticans start being nice!

she smirked and started towards prowl's office as she approached prowl's office she heard a frustrated groan and she knew it was prowl

SilverStar: having problems again prowl?

She said as she entered the black and white bots office and saw a mountain of data pads and files all over his desk and floor she had to step over his mess to reach his desk and ducked just as a data pad flew from over the pile

SilverStar: whoa?!

?: where is it!?

She looked over on her toes to see the top of two red cheveron poking up from the pile

SilverStar: Prowl what are you looking for?

?: huh.. wha what

The head of the second in command poked up out of from the pile

Prowl: oh hi SilverStar I'm trying to find my data pad with my work files on it but I can't quite find it?

He said diving back down in the pile throwing his work everywhere SilverStar sighed and walked over to his file cabinet and picked up a data pad on the top

SilverStar: Prowl is this it?

Prowl: yes it is thank Primus, what would I do without you SilverStar!

SilverStar: clean and sort your office

she said surveying the completely messy office

Prowl: what oh, hahahaha

he laughed seeing the state his office was currently in SliverStar sighed

SilverStar: come on prowl let's get to work

1 hour later

SilverStar: there your office is all fixed prowl

Prowl: thanks SilverStar now I may finally get some work done, do you have your report?

SilverStar: everything's a ok!

Prowl: well that's one thing that's gone right today!

Prowl sat in his chair and started working SilverStar shook her head and headed off for her office down the hall, she walked through the doors of her own office and smiled to see her neat and tidy office unlike what prowl's had been

SilverStar: sigh, well let's get to work!

she took her seat and started working

Only 5 min. later she heard the sound of running footsteps and the sound of a angry screaming medic

SilverStar: it's Ratchet, and it sounds like the twins did it again!

she opened the door just as two red and gold figures who she knew were the twins zoomed by laughing their heads off

?: come back here you slaggin twins!

she heard as two wrenches flew by and she spotted a certain red and white medic who currently had paint and water all over him and fuming zoomed after them

SilverStar: oh dear, here we go again!

Crash Boom Bang Thud Clang! she opened her optics to see that they had all landed in a heap right on top of a poor red and white security officer who was on the fritz again

SliverStar: oh no, red alert, ratchet, sides, sunny are you ok?!

Sunstreaker: we're fine and don't call me sunny!

?: what is going on over there!

said a load booming voice from a familiar autobot leader

SilverStar: nothing Optimas, you are all going to get it now!

?: whaz happening over there?

said the third in command bot with a visor

SilverStar: Jazz, help me get them out from this mess will ya!

Jazz: sure little lady!

2 min. Later

SilverStar: there are we all in tangled now?

Jazz: we are a ok star!

SliverStar: great at least Optimas didn't see this!

Red alert: and at least no one was injured, except the twins are currently getting a beating from Rathcet and we're going to need WheelJack to help fix them since Ratchet won't!

SilverStar: sigh yeah it's just another day here at the ark!

**Well that's the end of chapter one please leave your questions and comments below, can't wait to post chapter two where we're introducing more bots and decepticons and joining in**

**SilverStar: see you soon**


	2. Chapter 2 The passage in the basement

**Hi, it's me SilverStar welcome to a new chapter, and...'Crash' OW, oh dear what did he do now, sorry that's ****HotRod one of the new characters in the story, he must have crashed into a wall or someone!**

** HotRod: Sorry Star I kinda broke your cabinet**

**SilverStar: sigh, it's ok just watch where your going next time.**

**HotRod: ok Star sorry!**

**Perdylexie101: ok time for the disclaimer!**

**SilverStar: I belong to perdylexie101**

**HotRod: me and other transformers belong to Hasbro**

**let the story begin**

SilverStar: Now that that's over, maybe I can...

Sideswipe: hey Star come and see what I found!

SilverStar: what is it now Sides, ya found Prowl's diary or something?

Sideswipe: crazier than that, and for the record Sunstreaker found that!

_Star sighed and followed Sides down the hall to the basement under the base, where Jazz and Sunstreaker were waiting_

Jazz: there ya are, we've been waitn'!

Sunstreaker: yeah and this dust is smudging my paint!

Sideswipe: Come on Star, come and see!

SilverStar: huh, what's that?

_she said as Jazz and Sides pushed some boxes out of the way to show a secret passage under the base_

Sunstreaker: we don't know, we just found it when we were looking for some old stuff down here

_Star picked up a flashlight and entered the passage, but before they could go any further they heard footsteps and jumped as they saw a shadow?_

?: what are you guys doing down here!?

SilverStar: oh, it's only you HotRod you scared us!

_HotRod smirked as he looked and saw Jazz trying to hold up Sunstreaker who had jumped into his arms, but they both fell on top of Sides_

Jazz: get off me Sunstreaker, ya weigh a ton!

Sunstreaker: humph, now that's insulting Jazz!

Sideswipe: will you two stop arguing and get off me!

SilverStar: come on you guys let's keep going

HotRod: are you sure we are supposed to be down here Star, it doesn't look safe!

SilverStar: your not safe HotRod, I'm sure it's perfectly ok if we just take a look!

_HotRod growled and crossed his arms as he followed them down the passage_

HotRod: how do I always get into these messes!

_10 min. later _

_they had been walking for a long time down a long narrow passage and it was getting cold_

Sideswipe: Burrrr, it's getting cold I wish we had a heater

Jazz: I doubt they had heaters Sides, anyway it's to late to turn back!

SilverStar: look it's getting brighter!

_they sighed in relief as they entered a warmer room that looked really old and rusty_

HotRod: where are we, do you think Optimus knows about this place?

Sunstreaker: I don't think so HotRod, it looks like no ones been down here in a long time!

_as the others we're surveying the room Star and HotRot found a door which led to an old bridge that streched out over what looked like a bottomless pit_

HotRod: gulp, Star maybe we should think about this!

SilverStar: HotRod, something's drawing me over there we must go!

HotRod: bubububut!

_Star turned and gave him a look which he knew meant they must_

HotRod: ohhhhh

_they started off over the old, swaying bridge with HotRod whimpering the whole way, Star knew she would just have to live with it, soon they crossed the bridge with ease and HotRod had been holding on to her for dear life, like if he let go he would perish_

SilverStar: we made it HotRod you can let go now, you don't have to be scared now!

HotRod: what, me, scared no, no I was just making sure you weren't scared, heh!

_he grinned not so bravely, and Star knew he even doubted what he said_

SilverStar: look another room, yes!

HotRod: oh no!

_before he could object Star ran into the new room_

HotRod: I hope the others find us!

_meanwhile across the bridge_

Jazz: where ya think Star and Roddy went?

Sunstreaker: if I know them HotRod is probably dragging Star behind him exploring this place!

_Wrong Sunny!_

_meanwhile Star and Roddy entered a large chamber that didn't look as old as the rest of the place, in fact it almost looked brand new_

SilverStar: whoa!

HotRod: Wow, ok did NOT see that coming!

_they walked further into the chamber, and saw a pedestal with a glowing, silver, star shaped light floating on it, Star walked up and reached out for the light that had been drawing her there this whole time_

HotRod: Star, I don't think you should touch that!

_but Star took her finger and reached over to touch it_

HotRod: STAR NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MIGHT DO!

_Star didn't listen and with her one finger she touched it'Flash' the cavern shook and rocks began falling from the ceiling, before Roddy could get out of the way a rock fell and hit his head and knocked him out_

_When he woke up he had gotten amnesia and had forgotten what just happened_

HotRod: Cough, cough Star what happed where are we, did we get across the bridge...Star?

_The dust cleared and he saw Star lying unconscious on the ground and shimmering brighter than usual_

HotRod: Oh dear, GUYS GET IN HERE NOW!

_the others heard Roddy and ran to where they heard him but Sides had to carry Sunny across the bridge and Jazz had to hold Sides hand since he couldn't see, soon they came to the chamber and raced in and saw Roddy brushing off a unconscious Star who they too noticed was shimmering brighter than usual_

Jazz: What happened man, what happened to Star!?

HotRod: I don't remember, but I think we should take her to Ratchet!

_they picked up Star and raced out of there and back to the basement_

_12 min. later_

_they raced into medbay where Ratchet saw them with Star_

Ratchet: what happened where have you four been!?

_He demanded as they gave him Star_

HotRod: long story Ratch, is Star gonna be ok?

Ratchet: I'll see!

_25 min. later_

_Roddy was pacing in the waiting room with Jazz and the twins were sitting and getting dizzy watching them so Sides shrugged and walked into where Ratchet and Perceptor were with Star_

Sideswipe: is Star ok?

Perceptor: We don't know we've detected a large energy boost in her circuits, and she looks different, but other than that we don't detect anything out of the ordinary for her!

Ratchet: did you guys see anything?

Sideswipe: Roddy was there with her!

Percepter: can you get him for us?

_he ran out and he grabbed Roddy and then ran back in with him_

Percepter: HotRod, what happened?

HotRod: I can't remember!

Ratchet: Hmmm? Roddy come here!

HotRod: huh?

_He put him on a table and scanned him_

Ratchet: By the Allspark, He's suffering from amnesia!

Percepter: What?!

Sideswipe: We heard a rock slide or something, maybe he got hit on the head by a rock!

Ratchet: That's probably the case, but what caused the cavern to shake and cause a rock slide?!

Sideswipe: I don't know!

Percepter: we will fix HotRod and then we might just get some answers out of him that could piece this puzzle together, metaphorically speaking!

_Ratchet nodded and they went onward to fix Roddy_

_30 min. and a few failures later_

HotRod: uh, what happened?

Percepter: Roddy what happened?

HotRod: ow, the last thing I remember is me and Star had crossed a bridge into a chamber where there was a pedestal with a glowing light on it and Star went and touched it then...nothing it was all just black, when I woke up Star was just laying there!

Percepter: If my suspicions are correct that light has something to do with this puzzle and Star!

_Ratchet nodded and looked at Star_

Ratchet: we need to get Optimus, in here now!

HotRod: I know where he is!

Percepter: good, go fetch him for us now will ya?

_ soon he came back with Optimus behind him looking concerned_

Optimus: what's happening Ratchet?

Ratchet: According to Roddy, the twins, Jazz, Star and him were exploring an old passage in the basement and he and Star found a chamber with a glowing light on a pedestal and when Star touched it the cavern collapsed and Roddy went unconscious and when he woke up Star was laying on the ground like this!

_He said pointing at Star and Optimus's optics went wide because he knew what was wrong_

Optimus: Then, we have a serious problem!

**Great chapter huh, next chpater we'll see what happened to SilverStar, and we'll begin battling with the decepticons and SilverStar will be, well hey don't let me spoil the surpriseHotRod: see ya all in the next chapter!**

**perdylexie101: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 A New Prime

**SilverStar: Hi it's me SilverStar again!**

**HotRod: What about me!**

**SilverStar: Sorry and HotRod**

**HotRod: Welcome to another chapter of "Day's at the Ark", and from now on we'll be here to post your reviews, answer questions, and have little adventures here before the story!**

**SilverStar: we'd like to start off with a big shout out to our two reviewers who have been reviewing for our last chapters!**

**HotRod: So with no further ado, here they are, Princess of Dreams and Lambor Terror Lep!**

**The two come out from a curtain walking on a red carpet waving as everyone cheers for them**

**SilverStar: here are their reviews!**

**HotRod: we'll start with chapter two and go to chapter one!**

**Princess of Dreams: Oh boy! Hot Rod sure was funny! Please update!**

**HotRod: see some people think I'm funny!**

**SilverStar: well you are in a way HotRod, we never said you weren't!**

**HotRod: never mind, oh while we're answering reviews we should tell them!**

**SilverStar: oh right, tell them perdylexie101!**

**Perdylexie101: I'm going to do a new story well not exactly a story but it's fun, it's called "Ask the Transformers", where people can ask transformers questions, and request transformers(Autobot and Decepticon) to do things for or with you, you can ask whatever you like, but I ask that you make your request and questions appropriate for the story, oh and I'll probably do a smurf version one in the future!**

**HotRod: that would be Smurfy!Everyone notices HotRod next to them wearing a smurf hat**

**SilverStar: HotRod, get that smurf hat off, and bring your mind back to reality, we've got more reviews to answer!**

**HotRod: sorry!**

**SilverStar: next from Lambor Terror Lep**

**Awesome chapter well done please update**

**HotRod: awww, Lambor likes us!**

**SilverStar: yeah, let's see here's another one from Princess of Dreams**

**I love this new chapter! Please update!**

**SilverStar: thank you, and now chapter one**

**HotRod: here's another one from Princess**

**I love this so far! Please update!**

**HotRod: I like her!**

**SilverStar: yeah, yeah HotRod let's get back to the reviews, let's from Lambor Terror Lep**

**Awesome first chapter LMAO Funny!**

**SilverStar: thank you, and now for the disclaimer**

**SilverStar: I belong to perdylexie101**

**HotRod: me and my friends no Decepticans allowed belong to Hasbro**

**Perdylexie101: the Decepticans do belong to Hasbro too, now for the story**

_Star felt like she had been hit by a thousand Decepticans, she was currently in a coma with HotRod keeping a close eye on her_

HotRod: Star...Star...come on Star please wake up!

Ratchet: HotRod, doing that's not going to revive her

HotRod: She's gonna be ok, isn't she Ratchet?

_Ratchet sighed and put down his tools, and walked over to where HotRod was sitting by Star_

Ratchet: I don't know Roddy... I just don't know...

_that evening Ratchet passed by where Star was to check on her, and saw Roddy had fallen into recharge by her side, he smiled and moved him to a bed near her and tucked him in_

Ratchet: please be ok Star, we need you!

?: uh...mm...Ratchet?

Ratchet: Huh, what?!

_Ratchet turned and saw the sliver of two beautiful blue optics opening_

Ratchet: SilverStar, thank the Allspark we've been worried sick about you

_Star gave a weak smile that sparkled and turned her head to the soft sound of snoring and saw HotRod deep in recharge_

Star: is he ok?

Ratchet: yes he's been here watching you since this

Star: poor Roddy, he's sweet, what happened?

Ratchet: that's a long story!

_The next morning_

HotRod: 'sigh' did I sleep here all night!

Star: yeah and you were very sweet to!

HotRod: Star is that you!

Star: uh, yeah is there another femme standing next to you?

HotRod: nope, but there is a grumpy Ratchet!

Ratchet: grrrrrrrrr!

HotRod: sorry, don't kill me!

Star: come on Roddy, let's leave before he melts you down into scrap

HotRod: still the same old SilverStar, aren't you!

_Star smiled and they ran out of medbay before Ratchet could melt them both down for scrap metal, as they left they spotted Jazz and the twins waiting for them_

Jazz: thank primus you're ok little lady!

Sideswipe: she's a tough feme, she wouldn't give in!

Sunstreaker: well at least I wasn't the one who got amnesia

HotRod: hey, watch your mouth Sunstreaker, or I could pound you into the ground!

Star: come on you to stop it, this isn't a war!

_Just then the alarm went off which indicated that the Decepticans where attacking something...again_

Star: well looks like you two will be able to do war after all!

_They charged off to join the others to roll out_

WheelJack: there you guys are we've been waiting

CliffJumper: great to see ya back in action Star!

Star: thanks, great to be back!

Optimus Prime: Autobots, transform and roll out!

_They all transform, and roll to the battle, When they arrive the Decepticons are already making a mess of the place_

Optimus Prime: Autobots transform and ATTACK!

Megatron: Decepticons, stop the Autobots!

_The battle gets in full swing, but Star notices Soundwave sneaking off somewhere and goes after him_

Star: "what is he up to?"

_Soundwave enters the science facility and starts accessing the central computer_

Soundwave: downloading in progress...

Star: well let me finish it early for ya!

Soundwave: Autobot, Rumble eject, and intercept!

Rumble: where do you think your going?

Star: out of my way, Rumble!

_Star shoves Rumble out of the way and charges Soundwave_

Soundwave: Autobot attacking, LaserBeak eject, and stop the Autobot!

Star: have some of this, Laserbreath!

_Star shots LaserBeak and aims here gun at the central computer_

Star: "if I can get the computer before Soundwave finishes downloading I can keep them from getting what it is"

_Star aims and fires the central computer and it explodes_

Soundwave: download, interrupted, central computer, destroyed, destroy Autobot!

_But before Soundwave can get to Star she has a power surge which causes a force shield to happen in a circle with a large radius blowing Soundwave and everyone close to the building backwards_

Megatron: what, so much power?!

Optimus Prime: what in the world?

Ratchet: Optimus, it's happening!

Optimus Prime: we need to reach SilverStar without her destroying all of us!

Iron Hide: Autobots, head for Star!

Jazz: and watch out for that shield!

_They all kept trying to get close, but kept having to fall back from the shield, the Decepticons retreated so they wouldn't become barbecue_

HotRod: we can't get close enough, that shield's to strong!

Jazz: yeah, it's sees us coming from all directions!

HotRod: Jazz, you may have just given me a great idea!

Jazz: I'm all audios

HotRod: you said it sees us coming from all directions, but maybe not all directions there's gotta be one direction it can't see us coming from!

Jazz: and which is that?

HotRod: well my guess is above or below, if we can just see which we may be able to get close enough without the shield getting us!

Optimus Prime: now that's the first good idea I've heard all day!

Brawn: I'll take below, if SkyFire can try lowering someone from above!

HotRod: I'll do it, it was my idea

SkyFire: hop in Roddy we're going for a ride!

_HotRod jumped into SkyFire and Brawn started tunneling under_

HotRod: that's good, lower me down SkyFire!

SkyFire: there you go, be careful!

HotRod: thanks, how's it going Brawn?

Brawn: I don't think it's below...

HotRod: oh, what makes ya say that?

_Below, Brawn is singed from the shield_

Brawn: call it a hunch!

HotRod: "it's all up to me now", here I go!

_Everyone watches anxiously as SkyFire lowers Roddy down, Star is scared and sees him, and tries to make a signal to tell him to go, but he keeps coming closer_

HotRod: easy does it

Star: "HotRod!"

HotRod: almost got it, grrrrr, GOT HER!

_HotRod grabs her arm and she starts to relax which makes the shield stop, everyone sighs in relief_

WheelJack: great job Roddy, that was quick thinking!

Star: 'sigh' ya ok?

HotRod: fine, you?

Star: much better!

Ratchet: that was some shield, let me check you out Star, and see what could have caused that?

_He scans her and his optics widen_

Ratchet: Optimus you may want to take a look at this!

Optimus Prime: that confirms my suspicions

WheelJack: but how did this happen?

Ratchet: that light might have something to do with this, but how?

Optimus Prime: if this is true then I need to help Star, she needs some guidance right now!

Ratchet: and training!

WheelJack: so are we gonna start calling her a different name now?

Everyone: huh, what!?

Optimus Prime: Autobots, from now on we have another Prime among us, SilverStar Prime!

_Everyone's optics go wide and stare at Star_

Star: um, now what do I do?

**HotRod: phew, I'm glad this all turns out in the end!**

**Star: yeah it's a little odd but, I'm getting used to it**

**HotRod: maybe we should start putting prime in your name so people understand better!**

**Star: hmm, ok that could work!**

**HotRod: so from now on we'll still call her Star, but her designation will be SilverStar Prime, has a nice ring to it!**

**Star: haha Roddy, very funny, well that's it for this chapter please leave your reviews and comments, and keep a look out for our new story, where you can ask us all questions about anything, see ya then!**

**HotRod: bye!**

**PerdyLexie101: chapter four coming at ya very soon!**


End file.
